Ma douce Juliette
by NashiDiabolique
Summary: Alors que Bucky se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Paris et une boutique pour femme retient son attention. Il y entre et fait la connaissance d'une jolie jeune-fille du nom de Juliette, juste avant de partir en mission, sa dernière mission.
1. Chapitre 1 : La rencontre par Bucky

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **je vous présente cette mini fiction qui ne prends pas trop en compte les lieux de la trame originelle et même si normalement, Bucky sait parler plusieurs langue, là, non xD**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

traduction :

 _I don't understand French, sorry_ : je ne comprends pas le français, désolé.

 _May I help you, Sir ? :_ Puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?

 _We have to decide. The store will close in a few minutes. :_ Nous devons nous décider. Le magasin va fermer dans quelques minutes.

* * *

En cette belle fin d'après-midi 1945, un jeune soldat américain, en permission, se baladait dans les rues de France, couvert de neige et où quelques flocons tombaient délicatement sur sa veste. Il laissa ses pieds le guider, seul, en quête de chaleur humaine.

Les canons ne s'étaient fait entendre depuis quelques jours. Peut-être était-ce le cheminement vers la fin de la Guerre, qui durait depuis si longtemps.

James Buchanan Barnes – dis Bucky – s'arrêta devant une boutique pour femmes, il n'aurait su donner son nom, car il n'y pas très attention. Il se surprit à s'observer dans la grande vitrine : il ne se reconnaissait pas. Ses cheveux et sa barbe de quelques jours d'un brun si soyeux, ses yeux clairs brillants de naïveté, ses traits réguliers ne s'y trouvaient pas. Ils avaient été remplacés par…un brun sale, des yeux limpides mordus par les horreurs vues et ses beaux traits de jeunesse, portaient une lassitude et de la maturité. Comment avait-il pu devenir comme ça ?

Il décida de rentrer dans cette boutique. Il se dirigea vers les rayons d'habillement. Le brun s'émerveillait de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, comme un enfant découvrant une chose inconnue pour lui, car c'était bien le cas…Jamais il n'avait eu la chance de pouvoir toucher ces tissus d'une légèreté et d'une douceur éclatante, de ne se noyer dans le parfum d'une jeune fille, de toucher leurs peaux de velours…Il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire un jour mais sa vie à la maison l'en avait empêché : son père, depuis que sa mère était partie, ne s'était jamais remis complètement. Bucky était alors âgé de huit ans. Ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser, il était resté avec lui, l'avait aidé à la ferme comme il le pouvait, allant jouer de temps en temps avec ses amis dans les champs avant de revenir pour aider son père. Quand la vie lui avait parus enfin un peu plus joyeuse, la Guerre avait commencé et il avait dus quitter la ferme pour s'y rendre. Mais maintenant il pourrait, peut-être, profiter de ce moment avant de retourner se battre demain.

\- Je peux vous aider, monsieur, l'interpella une jeune fille française.

\- I don't understand French, sorry.

La jeune fille partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un homme. Il lui demanda de le suivre et le présenta à une jeune fille du nom de Juliette et repartit. Bucky la trouva magnifique, ses longs longs cheveux brun attachés en chignon – d'où quelques mèches s'échappées –, ses yeux vert forêt exprimaient la naïveté qu'il avait perdu au combat. Son visage de poupée semblait aussi doux que les tissus que Bucky avait pu toucher aujourd'hui.

\- May I help you, Sir ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était douce, mélodieuse. Une idée saugrenue lui vient : il voulait lui offrir quelque chose, mais quoi ? Comment savoir ses goûts ?

Bucky lui dit, que sa femme l'attendait et qu'il aimerait lui donner un présent avant de repartir en mission mais qu'il manquait d'idées.

Juliette lui posa plusieurs questions quelle était sa couleur de cheveux ? De ses yeux ? De sa peau ? Aimait-elle le parfum ? Ou de l'eau de Cologne ? Une paire de gants de soirée ou bien un tissu plus « sport » ?

Bucky ne savait pas ses goûts, les devinant à chaque réponse : au début cherchant ses mots puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Bucky se plaisait à répondre, enrichissant ses dires avec des détails que même lui ne savait pas d'où ils venaient. Le rouge lui montait légèrement aux joues. Bucky était pris dans l'ivresse de sa voix si gracieuse, de ses gestes simples mais enivrants.

\- We have to decide. The store will close in a few minutes.

Il ne voulait pas partir, pas maintenant. Juliette lui proposa un poudrier que Bucky accepta.

La brune lui proposa de faire graver les initiales de sa bien-aimée. Elle lui dit qu'il pourrait le récupérer demain, Bucky lui avoua qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas revenir : il partait pour une mission.

Bucky accepta tout de même de faire graver ses initiales. Peut-être qu'il pourrait repasser demain, ou un autre jour, si Dieu le voulait bien.

Juliette lui tendit un papier et Bucky écrivit ces initiales « J.S » qu'il avait pu lire sur sa blouse.

Submergé par un élan, Bucky lui raconta tout : qu'elle était la seul femme qu'il ait connu ici, qu'il voulait lui faire se présent qu'on homme offrait à une femme qui est sur le point de partit en Mission. Qu'il y laisserait sûrement sa vie, là-bas, seul, où personne ne penserait à lui.

En pleurs, Bucky lui promit de lui écrire, de penser à elle, le jeune soldat supplia de faire graver ses initiales. Bucky partit en essuyant ses larmes sur ses joues sales.

Le soir même, alors qu'il préparait ses affaires pour le « voyage », Steven Rogers – dis Steve ou Captain America – toqua contre la porte de sa minuscule chambre.

\- Bucky, on y va, tu es prêt ?

\- Toujours, sourit-il un peu triste.

Et c'est ainsi, que Bucky dut s'en aller pour le Nord de l'Angleterre.

Sa mission était simple, désamorcer une bombe sur un avion, avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, Steve Rogers. Une fois à bord de l'engin et celui en vol, le désamorçage ne se passa comme prévu. La bombe explosa, laissant un trou béant sur l'avion. Bucky essaya de se retenir comme il pouvait, mais à cause de la force du vent et de l'attraction terrestre, il se retrouvait attiré par le vide. Mais le vide, n'était en rien rassurant, car en dessous de lui, se trouvait l'océan Atlantique. Il appela son seul ami, qui s'était fait assommé à cause de la puissance de l'explosion. Il cria son nom plusieurs fois avant que celui-ci ne se réveilla et couru vers lui, sautant à travers les trous.

Steve agrippa une barre derrière lui et se penchant pour attraper le bras de son ami, mais à cause du vent, ne parvenait pas à le tenir complétement.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de paniquer, le jeune soldat ferma les yeux et s'imagina retourner dans cette boutique, pour pouvoir revoir cette jolie Juliette.

En poussant sur ses bras, s'agrippant comme il pouvait au Super Soldat à la barre pendant dans le vide, Bucky se promit à lui-même de revenir vivant pour cette jeune-fille, il le devait.

Mais au moment où il était en train de remonter, les ails de l'engin s'enflammèrent, le faisant lâcher prise et par la même occasion, celle de son ami. Et il chuta, se disant que la fin était venu, qu'il ne pourrait jamais regagner la terre ferme et qu'il périrait dans les eaux, son corps ne pouvant être retrouvé.

Bucky s'écrasa contre l'océan, ses équipements et la hauteur de sa chute l'entrainant vers le fond. Par malchance, le choc de l'entrée dans l'eau ne l'avait pas assommé et maintenant, il suffoquait. Il sentait l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses poumons, le brisant d'oxygène. Plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs, plus il sentait la vie s'échapper de son corps. Sa dernière pensée fut pour cette jolie Juliette, qui devait sûrement l'attendre, dans la boutique avec son poudrier en main.

* * *

 **alors ? vous en avez pensés quoi ? ^^**

 **si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est le points de vue homme, de la nouvelle _Initiales_ , de je sais plus qui, qui évoque se passage mais tu points de vue de la fille, Juliette ^^**

 **à une prochaine fois,**

 **Nashi~**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Après tout ce temps

Après son réveil, James Barnes n'avait pas été maître de ses propres actions ni pensées. Il avait été repêché par un sous-marin de la marine soviétique, qui l'avait ramené dans leur pays. Là-bas, il avait vécu l'enfer. Il avait perdu son bras lors de l'accident, mais les soviétiques l'avaient remplacé par un bras bionique, un cybernétique. En plus de cela, les marines lui avaient fait un lavage de cerveau et lui avaient appris de nombreuses langues. Il était devenu leur larbin, faisant de lui un assassin au cœur froid et sans aucune émotion. Le KGB avait fait de lui un monstre. Un monstre sous le nom du _Soldat de l'hiver._

Mais, son ami de toujours, Steven Rogers était venu le sauver de cet enfer. Il était désormais libre de ses choix et de ses pensées. Bucky sourit à cette pensée, se sachant enfin libre. Il était là, dans le jardin de son ami, un cocktail dans la main, un chapeau sur la tête et les pieds en éventail. C'était pour lui, la définition du bonheur. Son sourire s'accentua encore plus.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Steve en le regardant sourire comme un idiot.

\- Rien de spécial.

Le Super-Soldat ne répondit pas, mais secoua la tête. Son ami était de plus en plus dans la lune en ce moment. Il devait sans doute se ressasser les bons moments de sa triste vie. Une question lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Dis-moi, tu avais une petite-amie avant…avant tout ça ?

La question de Steve le fit se redresser. Bucky le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur nostalgique et triste peinte dedans.

\- Je prends ce silence pour un oui ou… ?

\- Non, non…je…je n'en avais pas…

\- Tu ne m'as l'air pas sure de toi, rit Steve.

Le soldat ne répondit pas, mais un bref instant, le visage d'une jolie brune aux yeux vert forêt lui vint en tête. Il perdit son sourire, se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette jeune fille. Il la connaissait, mais il lui était impossible de savoir où il l'avait rencontrée.

\- Bucky…, ça va ? s'enquit son ami.

\- Oui, oui…

Le Captain le regarda un instant, son ami avait subitement perdu toute couleur et ses yeux semblaient perdu dans de lointains souvenir.

\- Je…vais rentrer.

Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre, sous le regard inquiet de Steve.

Une fois arrivée, le brun s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Où avait-il pu voir cette femme ? Il se força à se rappeler mais sans succès.

00oo00

Aujourd'hui, avait lieu le soixante-dixième anniversaire de la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondial (2GM). Les services américains avaient demandé à Steve et à lui de venir pour la commémoration.

Ils s'étaient donc levés tôt et attendaient désormais, dans leur uniforme de l'époque, que la cérémonie commence.

Elle commença à neuf heures précises. A cause de l'ennuie, Bucky laissa parcourir son regard sur la foule, regardant sans voir les visages plus ridés les uns que les autres des anciens militaire ou agents qui avaient participé au déroulement de la 2GM.

Et soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une mamie qui devait avoir quatre-vingt-huit ans. Malgré son âge avancé, elle avait gardé une grande beauté, son visage n'étant presque pas marqué. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux blancs en chignons où quelques mèches folles pendaient. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un magnifique vert forêt, cachés derrière des lunettes légèrement ovales. Bucky s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur elle, remarqua qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, plus qu'émue, un poudrier dans les mains.

Et tout lui revint, son entrée dans la boutique, la jeune-fille -Juliette - ses confessions, le poudrier, sa mission. Une certaine joie l'envahit en même temps qu'une immense tristesse. Elle avait dû l'attendre si longtemps, seul, se demandant s'il allait revenir. S'il avait su, il ne lui aurait jamais offert quoi que ce soit !

Il attendit avec impatience la fin de la cérémonie : elle arriva quelques minutes après. Il quitta la scène et se dirigea directement vers la veille dame, sous l'œil surprit de Steve. Il demanda à la dame de le suivre un peu plus loin, pour plus d'intimité.

\- Juliette ? demanda-t-il timidement en serrant son képi.

\- James…, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi bel homme, ria la veille dame en lui souriant, tout en parlant anglais.

 _\- Juliette, je…_ , commença-t-il en français.

 _\- S'il te plaît, ne dit rien…regarde-moi, je suis une veille femme maintenant. J'ai été tellement surprise de te savoir en vie. Je l'ai su grâce à la télévision. Je savais que tu serais présent aujourd'hui, alors j'ai sauté dans un avion et je me suis faite passée pour une femme d'un ancien vétéran. James…je suis venue…pour te demander pardon…_

 _\- Me demander pardon ?_ le coupa-t-il. _Pourquoi donc ? C'est plutôt moi qui devait le faire…je t'ai abandonné, ne te laissant aucune nouvelle._

En disant ces mots, Bucky lui avait attrapé ses mains, faisant tomber son képi à terre. Il était très touché de son récit et il espèrerait de tout son cœur qu'elle ne l'ait pas attendu.

 _\- Voyons…je voulais…je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir attendue. Je me suis mariée cinq ans après ton départ et…j'ai eu deux enfants, deux adorables garçons_ , dit-elle pleine de regret et de joie en même temps.

 _\- Ne le sois pas…tu serais morte veille-fille sinon !_ sourit-il doucement en lui essuyant une larme de ses yeux.

Qu'il était heureux qu'elle ait trouvé l'amour !

\- Et aussi, dit-elle en se dégageant et fouillant dans son sac, je suis venue t'apporter ton _poudrier_.

Il ne répondit pas et accepta le présent, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

\- Merci…

\- Je t'en prie, j'en ai pris soins pendant tout ce temps…mais maintenant, c'est derrière moi… _j'avais…j'avais toujours un espoir que tu reviennes le récupérer que je l'ai gardé amoureusement et secrètement toute ses années. Maintenant, je n'en ai plus besoin. J'ai…j'ai fait mon deuil en quelques sortes_ , ria-t-elle doucement.

 _\- Juliette…merci d'être venue. Laisse-moi te raccompagner où tu le souhaite_ , rajouta-t-il au bout d'un petite moment.

\- Oh…eh bien…mon fils et ma petite-fille m'attendent là-bas, dit-elle un peu gênée et en montrant du menton deux personnes un peu plus loin.

\- Je t'y conduis.

Bucky, comme dis plus haut, conduisis Juliette vers sa famille. Avant, il ramassa son képi qu'il remit bien en place sur sa tête. La vielle dame s'appuyait sur son bras pour marcher, mais avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Maman_ , sourit son fils en la voyant arrivée. Quel honneur de rencontrer l'homme à qui je dois mon nom ! s'écria l'homme, en anglais, en lui serrant la main énergiquement.

\- Euh...je…

Bucky rougit d'un coup, se sentant gêné. Juliette avait donné son nom à un de ses fils…une immense fierté et joie monta en lui. Il se reprit, repositionna sa cravate correctement et commença à parler :

\- C'est un honneur pour moi, de vous rencontrer, répondit-il en souriant un peu timidement.

\- Je vous présente ma fille, Marie, dit-il en la mettent en avant.

\- En-enchantée, dit-elle en baissant un peu la tête et en lui serrant la main.

Bucky la regarda un petit moment et se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa grand-mère quand elle avait le même âge.

 _\- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre grand-mère, vous deviez en être fière_ , dit-il en espérant apaiser sa gêne.

Elle lui sourit et partit en disant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi faire asseoir sa grand-mère.

Ils rigolèrent devant son geste et continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, Bucky s'excusa, leur disant qu'il était attendu. Ils lui sourient et s'échangèrent leurs coordonnées.

Ils se séparent avec la promesse de s'écrire. Bucky avait posé le poudrier dans un tiroir de sa commode et envoyé une lettre à Juliette toutes les semaines.

Trois ans plus tard, Bucky reçut un appel de James, lui apprenant que Juliette était partie le matin même. C'est avec tristesse qu'il se rendit à son enterrement, et lui dit adieu. Il garda contact quelques temps avec la famille de Juliette mais les échanges finirent vite et ils continuèrent leur vie chacun de leur côté.


End file.
